Chamber Of Forever
by JuliaC
Summary: In every life, there is everlasting misery weighing you down. Yet within each misery, there is joy. Want to know the whole thing? Read! New chapter added! Note down!
1. There's Been A Mistake

The darkness of the sky left me with an empty feeling inside. I have been without a soul ever since I was created. Waiting for someone to save me from the coldness of living like this forever. A hero to light my sky and cure me of my emotionless self. I cannot see, hear, nor speak, besides the only language I learned while I was locked in a chamber of deafening silence. But finally, after seven years of being frozen in the cold and dark forever, this day, shall I be released. This bad dream will be over, after this day. A lot will be in risk, yet this many years of pain and suffering, I am ready to take the chance. Should I never awake? I will just have to wait… even if a lifetime...  
  
I have faced about every death there is. I have drown within the rough currents of water, eaten alive by my fear, and… the worst… the replay in my mind of when I lost my first love.  
  
A blonde woman in her early twenties awoke in the night, it was her fifth nightmare that week. She was clueless to why she was having them. Her nightmares seemed to haunt her in the night and always seemed to last a lifetime. Bu this one was different from the rest. She was waiting under a darkened sky for something to happen. It remained a mystery what she was waiting for as she sat up in her bed, pondering about it. She reached toward her lamp on her night table, hoping she would get light since it was so dim earlier.  
  
Suddenly, there was a noise coming from the kitchen. The blonde woman was well awake now.  
  
She grabbed her gun hidden in her desk drawer and snuck outside her bedroom. Carefully silent, she snuck in the corners and got behind the person holding the gun towards the shadow.  
  
"What do you want?" Asked the blonde, cautiously. "I'm giving you to the count of-"  
  
"Quistis? What exactly are you doing?" Asked a man with long black wearing blue jeans and a dark blue shirt..  
  
"Laguna, what are you doing here?" the Blonde asked.  
  
"Relax, I just wanted to chill here." the dark haired man answered.  
  
The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Well, can't you 'chill' somewhere else?" Quistis asked. She continued, "Do you have the least idea what time it is?"  
  
"Nope. I just got up and decided to come over and watch some T.V." Laguna said turning on the television.  
  
"Okay, well, now that it's already on, I guess I could watch some with you." Quistis said.  
  
Laguna smiled and sat on the couch as Quistis cuddled next to him. He pulled a blanket over her so she wouldn't get cold and changed the channel to cartoons. Laguna noticed how Quistis rolled her eyes.  
  
It didn't take long for Quistis to fall asleep though and in the comfort he gave her allowed her to fall asleep with a good dream.  
  
Quistis awoke to the scent of bacon in the air. She looked inside the kitchen and saw Laguna cooking breakfast.  
  
"Hey, good morning, sleepy head," he said. Without looking back Laguna knew who it was.  
  
"Hi… What are you doing?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Well, let's see here, you're my friend, I came over at to in the morning and as sweet as you are you didn't even kick me out, and I am trying to give you some separation from that basement." explained Laguna.  
  
"But you don't understand! I have it this time, I just know I do! I have worked on Rinoa for seven years now, and all this time, I've been approaching this the wrong way! And you may think I am crazy, but I believe I have it this time. You know?" The blonde woman continued, "My mother died when I was only seven. Ever since then, all I have really had in my life are my electronics. If I didn't have them, I really don't know how I could live."  
  
Laguna could see she was near tears. "C'mere…" he whispered to her as he pulled her in for a soft embrace. "It's okay." he assured her.  
  
She pulled away wiping her tears away from her eyes filled with sleep.  
  
"Go wash up and I'll have breakfast all ready for you." Laguna said.  
  
Quistis took his advice and headed upstairs for a nice cleansing warm shower. About thirty minutes later, Quistis came out of the washroom looking for Laguna in a pair of blue jeans and a peach/pink short sleeve shirt with a sun on it and left her hair down. No Laguna to be found though. However, on the table in the kitchen, she found her breakfast and a note set aside for her saying :  
  
Dear Quistis,  
  
I'm sorry that I could not stay, but I had to prepare for a meeting I have in an hour. But I didn't leave before I made you some breakfast.  
  
Love,  
  
Laguna  
  
P.S. I am sorry for earlier today if I upset you. Can you forgive me?  
  
Quistis just smiled to herself when she finished the note. How cold Laguna juggle supporting his friends and keeping his stubborn boss happy at the same time? He was absolutely amazing when it came to things like that. Of course, se guessed that that was what made him such an excellent friend.  
  
She grabbed a chair and sat down the breakfast table gobbling down her food since it was going to be her last non-fast food meal for a long time. Within five minutes, she was done. Quistis was already behind according to her agenda. Quickly, she slipped on her white lab coat, heading for her basement. She had been working on Project Rinoa for seven years, ever since her sweet sixteen. She had not done any spring cleaning in her lab for years, so everything was either junk, or completely disorganized. Although it really did not bother because she had her direct attention on Rinoa. Such a perfect artificial being, Rinoa was. There was not any kind of cover on the outside, skin, nails, hair, nothing. Just wires and old metal parts.  
  
Quistis grabbed her voice recorder, flicked the on switch, and began taking notes, "The date Is currently October 12. Today, I shall be starting with the brain. Wire A1 seems as if out of place. Wire B1 is out of place as well, followed by C1 and D2. Almost all wires except D1 are out of place. Yesterday, Project Rinoa was tested. I received the report and the results were bad due to recurring issues in the brain , so I began to mingle the wires. Apparently, the reaction I got from Rinoa was quite displeasing. The simplest commands I gave her seemed difficult for her to translate. There must be a way to fight this, there must be life. A code for me to break, this time, I have only this last time to try, if I fail, I will have to wait another year to reboot the system." Quistis got lost in her thoughts, so it surprised her when the phone rang. She nearly jumped ten feet in the air before she left to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello? Miss Trepe?" asked a female voice.  
  
"Hello Dr. Laurens, how are you?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Please, now, Miss Trepe, please just call me Vita." the woman said politely.  
  
"Then you, Miss Vita, must refer to me as Quistis." the blonde scientist said friendly.  
  
"Very well Miss Quistis." said Vita. The two girls laughed.  
  
"Now, Vita, what is your business of calling here, if I may ask."  
  
"Ah, yes, thank you for reminding me! I am calling here for the results of Project Rinoa, Project 458609." said Vita, getting at least a little more serious.  
  
"Yes, what about them?" asked Quistis.  
  
"There seems to be a confusion with 458609. She passed. It passed. Miss Quistis Trepe, Congratulations." said Dr. Laurens, smiling secretly on the other line. She continued speaking, "If you will please bring her to us first thing in the morning, we will gladly activate her for you."  
  
When things were silent, Vita began getting concerned.  
  
"Miss Trepe, Miss Trepe? Are you there?"  
  
"Oh, I am sorry Vita, but I must excuse myself." Said Quistis.  
  
"Very well. Have a good day!" said Vita.  
  
"You too, Vita." said the blonde.  
  
Once they hung up, Quistis couldn't help but fall helplessly on the couch because her knees weakened with each moment. After seven years, Quistis Trepe was finally going to finish what she had started.  
  
The next morning, Quistis awoke late in the night with tiny sweat droplets tinkling down her cheek. She was sure these endless nightmares would come to a stop when Project Rinoa was completed. Of course, what if they didn't end until her awakening. Until the spirit of a child was released. She would apparently have to wait to find out. As she fell back on the bed, she drifted off again.  
  
So tomorrow is the day, huh? I guess there's no turning back. My awakening shall be tomorrow… I wonder what it will feel like… being able to think, talk, and walk, and all that other stuff. Seven years without a soul is too many years for me to be like this. I must be set free, finally… Though I will not gain complete consciousness, but enough to walk and talk is enough for me. Every year I am full of hope, yet every year, I am let down, with each minute consuming me. If tomorrow comes, I will have new hope to follow. No longer shall I drown die, and let my emotionless feelings devour me. I have been without a soul for too long, with my spirit left sleeping somewhere cold. Please… let my bad dream end…  
  
*Quistis' dream…*  
  
A person with black hair and brown strips running though it, dark, mysterious eyes, and porcelain skin was walking in a beautiful garden near a waterfall. All of the sudden, the wind began to blow fiercely, the sky turning gray as the rain fell like tears from heaven. The girls eyes were filled with fear, anger, and sadness to see this.. The girl tried to escape the storm, but she slipped and fell in the waterfall, dragged into her lost hopes of being rescued…  
  
As Quistis awoke in the daylight, gasping for air, she heard a voice. She heard someone say 'forever'. When she looked at the clock, it said the time was seven in the morning. Quistis relaxed and got out of her soft, queen—sized bed, heading for the bathroom.  
  
After thirty minutes, Quistis removed herself from the bathroom and was wearing well fit blue jeans and a peach/pink turtleneck with her hair up in a clip and tow front strips down, which made her look classy, yet casual. As she exited her room, she saw Laguna waiting there for her.  
  
"Mr. Laguna, what is it that makes you come over?" asked Quistis.  
  
"Well, I figured since you never called me back, I would come to check on you." Laguna answered.  
  
"Well, thank you, but I am quite alright." Quistis said, confidently.  
  
"Is there anything I can help you with?" asked Laguna.  
  
"Actually, yes. Would you please help me move my...I mean, help me take Rinoa to get her activated. I can't do this by myself." Quistis asked.  
  
"Sure." Laguna answered, softly.  
  
Quistis led Laguna through her lab and to Project Rinoa.  
  
"Here it is." Quistis said. She noticed how Laguna's eyes were filled with amazement when he looked at he artificial being.  
  
"Wow, Quistis, you really worked hard." Lguna said.  
  
"For seven years I have tried to built a perfect artificial being." Quistis continued. "I went to the best robotics college growing up. My parents wanted the best of me, so before they died, they left money for my other relatives to raise me."  
  
"Well, we better get going." Laguna said.  
  
"Yes, let's go." Quistis said.  
  
Quistis and Laguna grabbed something that resembled a coffin, and Quistis opened it from the right side by pressing a button.  
  
"Lift on one, two, three!" said Quistis, cautiously looking over to how his arms were positioned. "Now be careful! Do not drop her!" Quistis said.  
  
"I won't drop her, Quisty! Now relax!" Laguna assured her.  
  
They carefully slid her in the coffin like thing and she closed it back up.  
  
"Now, let's lift!" said Quistis.  
  
"Okay." said Laguna.  
  
The two worked together and lifted it up slowly, yet surely.  
  
"You know, people are mortal." Laguna said sarcastically.  
  
"Watch it! I have to lift this thing all the time when I'm by myself." said the blonde. She continued, "Now, here's the lab door! I have to lift this thing with only one hand now okay? A tad more weight will be on your side."  
  
Laguna's eyes widened as Quistis let go. He could not believe that she actually lifted that big thing by herself. If it was heavy for him, wouldn't it be even harder for her?  
  
Quistis opened the door and took her part again and they made their way upstairs. Through the hallways were plenty of pictures of her and the gang hanging out that he had not noticed before.  
  
"Here's another door." Quistis warned letting go, holding with one arm again.  
  
"How many doors are there?" Laguna asked.  
  
"For her? One more door, the car door. When we arrive at the facility, a doctor will meet us out there. I have been good friends with Dr. Laurens, I know for a fact that she would never leave us stranded." Quistis assured him.  
  
"I just hope you're right." said Laguna.  
  
Quistis simply laughed, "Trust me."  
  
When they arrived at the facility, they were greeted with a friendly 'hello' from Dr. Alexander Grey.  
  
"Hello, Dr. Grey, How are you?" asked Quistis as Laguna just waved.  
  
"Do you have her?" asked Dr. Grey.  
  
"Oh, yes, sir." said Quistis, pulling the container out andgently, setting it on the ground.  
  
"That's very good, Miss Trepe. Now, bring her into my lab and you can show her to me." said the doctor.  
  
Quistis nodded.  
  
Two young men took the container and place it on a cart. Laguna kept to himself as he followed the others on their way in.  
  
The building was filled with many doctors, scientists, and about everything else. In the office, there were two girls and a boy, working behind the desks.  
  
Dr. Grey led the people to a room in the far back, by its self. As they entered the room with Project Rinoa, the two young men that carried her left and Dr. Grey closed and locked the door. Quistis was shocked when a chair behind the desk spun around to reveal a red headed woman waiting for them.  
  
"Ah, Miss Trepe, how are you?" asked Dr. Laurens.  
  
"Miss Laurens, please, call me Quistis." Quistis demanded.  
  
"I am quite sorry." said Dr. Laurens  
  
"That is just fine, Miss Vita Laurens." said Quistis.  
  
"Now, shall we examine Project 458609?" asked Dr. Laurens.  
  
"Yes, Dr. Laurens, Dr. Grey, you both know my dear friend, Laguna?" said Quistis.  
  
"Ah, yes, he is quite in vogue here due to his wonderful run for headmaster here in Tribia." said Dr. Laurens flirtatiously.  
  
"Why thank you, Miss Laurens." said Laguna.  
  
"Oh, please, just call me Vita." Dr. Laurens giggled like a child.  
  
"Well, don't you think we should get started? It will take all day. As well as all night." said Dr. Grey, "And that's if we go at our fastest pace."  
  
"Right, well, I guess we should get going." said Dr. Laurens,, out of her trance.  
  
"Laguna, a minute with you, please?" asked Quistis.  
  
"Sure." Laguna said, walking next to her.  
  
"Listen, could you please go out into the waiting room? See, I'd hate for you to distract Miss Laurens." said Quistis.  
  
"Okay." said Laguna walking out of the office. "Bye."  
  
In the waiting room…  
  
Laguna had already sat in there for a minute and it was driving him crazy. Suddenly, he saw someone that looked familiar. The person had dark brown hair and was wearing dark blue jeans, a white muscle shirt and a dark blue jean jacket.  
  
"Hey, Squall!" said Laguna.  
  
Squall took one glance at the man and immediately turned back.  
  
"Wait, wait!" said Laguna, chasing after him.  
  
"What do you want now?" asked Squall, as his pissed off, usual self.  
  
"I haven't seen you in such a long time. Come here!" said Laguna.  
  
"You just saw me last night!" Squall protested.  
  
"That's nice to know." said Laguna, ignoring what he said and pulling him in the waiting room.  
  
"He, what are you-" Squall tried to make him stop, but he wouldn't.  
  
They sat on the couches in silence for a few minutes, until Squall broke it.  
  
"Wow, you really are bored." Squall said, sarcastically.  
  
"I'm supposed to be supportive towards friends, but she goes almost every week!" Laguna complained.  
  
"Well, I can't help it! The doctors tell me to." said a female voice behind them.  
  
Laguna turned around. "Hi, Quistis."  
  
"Next time, try to be a tad bit sneakier." Quistis continued walking towards the couch and sitting down next to Squall, "They sent me back and said there was nothing more that I could assist with." Quistis explained.  
  
"I see. Well, we have to keep ourselves busy for as long as possible, so… let's talk." said Laguna.  
  
"We're gonna have to do a whole lot of talking." said Quistis.  
  
"Suddenly, the three saw Selphie Tilmitt and her boyfriend Irvine Kinneas walk in.  
  
"Hey, over here!" Selphie yelled, while Irvine just waved.  
  
"Selphie Tilmitt, what are you doing here?" Quistis asked walking towards her. "And Irvine , long time, no see! You look good."  
  
Selphie laughed, "I know, doesn't he? And he's all mine!"  
  
"Well, come, come sit with us!" said Quistis, welcoming.  
  
"Okay." said Selphie, dragging Irvine behind.  
  
It was surprising to all to see each other. They hadn't been together like that together in so long. Of course, no one could forget Zell who showed up shortly after twenty minutes. The girls would go with each other to get coffee or whatever, while the boys caught up on old times by talking about the past, what has happened within the amount of time, sports, and other guy things.  
  
After about ten hours, the gang fell asleep on the couch and slept for about five hours.  
  
What's happening to me? Where am I? Why don't I recognize this place? Is this what is going to happen to me? Do I leave all my memories of pain behind just to be confused? How would I find my way? This all seems too real and too fake at the same time. A little too much for me to handle. Maybe it won't be as good as I thought.  
  
Quistis awoke around five in the morning from another nightmare. Of course, that wasn't the only thing that woke her.  
  
"Miss Quistis Trepe, she's done. She's completed." said a doctor.  
  
"What?" asked Quistis.  
  
"Rinoa. She's finished." said the doctor.  
  
Quistis' vision was a little better now, she could tell that it was Dr. Vita Laurens.  
  
"Would you like me to bring her out?" asked Vita Laurens.  
  
Quistis just nodded.  
  
With that the doctor left and Quistis woke everyone up. Everybody was sleepy, even Hyper Selphie, but they managed to awaken.  
  
When the doctors came out, they were followed by a young woman with black hair and brown strips running though it, dark, mysterious eyes, and porcelain skin. 


	2. Haunted

Chapter 2: Haunted  
  
Squall was amazed at what he saw. How could such a beauty be so real, yet so fake at the same time? He lingered over those thoughts as eternal silence filled the room.  
  
"Squall?" asked Quistis  
  
"Yea?" Squall asked.  
  
"This is Rinoa." said Quistis.   
  
"Neat. I have to leave." Squall jerked himself up and ran out the building. Quistis sighed, as everyone stared down at the floor, in interest. Irvine chased after him.  
  
Rinoa stood without expression on her face as she watched Irvine follow behind Squall.  
  
The silence made everyone so uncomfortable. Finally, the doctors broke the silence, "Miss Trepe, if you would, please come in the back room? We need to just discuss private matters." said Dr. Grey.  
  
"Yes, of course." said Quistis.  
  
The friends watched as Quistis left with the Doctors, guiding Rinoa down the hall.  
  
"Squall, wait!" yelled Irvine. All Squall did was ignore him. "Squall, come back! I have to talk to you!" said Irvine.  
  
"What?" Squall asked, irritated.  
  
"What was that? So now you just storm out of places for no good reason?" Irvine asked, tensely.  
  
"Whatever." said Squall turning his back.  
  
Irvine pulled him back. But Squall punched him, hard in the stomach. This pulled Irvine away, so Squall could rush to his car, without looking back.  
  
It didn't surprise Irvine when Squall did that. Squall has always been stubborn like that. Never in Irvine's years of knowing Squall had Squall actually opened up to anyone. Since there was no point in chasing Squall, Irvine crawled back slowly.  
  
Selphie rushed by Irvine's side when she saw him barely moving.  
  
"Are you okay?" Selphie asked, caringly.  
  
Irvine shot a smirk at Laguna, He's quite a toughie."  
  
Later that night, Quistis was in her room reviewing all the events that happened that night. The reunion, the life of Rinoa, everything. As Quistis thoroughly brushed her hair, a beautiful woman stared back at her. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, and porcelain skin. At least, that's what most men saw. Most men really thought that she was just all looks and no brain. She guessed that's why she never dated. Laguna was really the only person who saw past it all. Of course, she couldn't date him. It would be too weird.  
  
As she waltzed over to her bed, she sunk into her warm comforter. Slowly, Quistis nodded off to sleep. Sleeping was probably the best thing for her right now. Her vision grew blurry as she lied in bed, staring at the wall. Within a few minutes, she was soundly sleeping.  
  
Quistis… you poor girl. You thought the nightmares would end. They won't though. Can you feel it? Running through your veins? Even though she has awakened, your soul cries for release. Isn't it ironic? You have tried so hard… Only to reach a dead end.   
  
You think I want to hurt you, Quistis? All I want Is for you to remember… Just remember. Can you even remember what it was like? The first time you placed eyes on me. I was nothing to everyone. Except you, of course. But you, Quistis, believed in me. Even when I was frowned upon. You protected me against harm. I know you wish for me to leave. But how can I? Your soul is my survival.   
  
I live inside you. If you truly want me gone, you must search for the Eye of Inspiration. So, if you believe me, look. If you dare…  
  
As Quistis awoke from her nightmare, a bitter laugh is heard. She turned on her lamp, shaking with the only emotion known to her… Fear.  
  
As she stood up, she begged for air. Why was it so complicated for her to sleep to a good dream? Why hasn't she been able to sleep a full night's night in a year?  
  
All these sudden questions raced through her head as she dragged herself out of her room for a drink of water. She was living in a fantasy world. At least, that's how it felt.  
  
As she sat at her kitchen table, staring outside, she saw that it was almost dawn.  
  
"Almost morning. Are you scared?" asked a haunting voice.  
  
Quistis turned around and turned unbelievably pale. There was no one there. She was completely dumbfounded. It was haunting. She knew she had heard a voice. But where had it come from?  
  
Suddenly, there was a sound and flash of lightning that startled her. She jumped ten feet in the air. Literally, she jumped ten feet in the air. How was it possible for there to be such a dreary second, when the sky was obviously just clear.   
  
There was a sudden knock on her door. It made her jump high.  
  
She crawled off her chair, shaking in fear. It was horrible for her. The fear that spread down her back to the very bottom of her spine as the mere image of a pale ghost spread through her mind. It made her shiver as she made her way towards the door. Quistis could feel each muscle in her body tightening within each second.  
  
Before she could open the door, a voice was heard. A gentle voice. And as odd as she felt, the voice was actually calming her. She made her way into her bedroom. The feeling of comfort filled her. A gentle rush of serenity and joy rushed through her body. Quistis found it hard for herself to resist the pull.  
  
As she peeked in the direction of her bed, she saw a rocking chair and a woman with long blonde curls and pale skin sitting in it. And Quistis trembled in fear. The woman looked up at Quistis, and smiled. Then she looked back down.  
  
"Hello, Love," said the woman.  
  
Quistis noticed she was holding a blanket. So she peeked in closer. There was a baby wrapped thoroughly in she blanket. Suddenly, the woman looked back up.  
  
"Surprise," said the woman.  
  
Quistis looked at her in confusion. There was a knock on the door. The woman left the room with Quistis following her. In the doorway, a man with a SeeD uniform stood before the woman.  
  
"Why, Jock, what a pleasant surprise," the woman said.  
  
"Please, Cara, don't speak…" the man whispered, "Your husband… he's been killed."  
  
A gentle tear rolled down Quistis' cheek. Emotion stirred inside her so gently, it hurt. With horrible pain rushing through her, the tears grew. The tears and pain mixed together perfectly to cause her to be on the verge of passing out. Her tears, though, stopped when a horrifying sight crossed her. It was the sight of a woman lying on the ground.   
  
The man… he stabbed her. But, how come there was no blood? Her emotion ran cold. So did her fingers to her toes. The woman held the baby tight though. And the tighter she held, the tighter Quistis clenched her teeth. The baby cried the whole time.  
  
It was all happening too fast. It must be a dream, she thought.   
  
Finally, the woman's grip was released, and so was the baby. This made the baby only cry harder. With Quistis panicking as well.  
  
But the oddest thing was when the image disappeared. The woman, the baby. Gone. How was it even possible?  
  
She questioned herself the whole time. But the night was definitely NOT over. Another image appeared. It was when she was in the therapists' office. How could she forget Ms. Andres? After all, she was Quistis' therapist at the age of nine. When Quistis needed a friend to talk to after school, Ms. Andres was there. She needed one since her father had died when she was eight. Which gave her seven years to know him. And her mother died when Quistis was only one. She was surprised she grew up this stable.  
  
Her foster parents kind of 'tried' to take the place of her real parents, but despite their nonstop efforts, they failed. Honestly, they were excellent foster parents, but they never had the touch of her true parents.  
  
For Quistis though, it took more than a couple of years to adjust to something new, it took her whole life… She wasn't like others, she was different.. You could see that with your first look at her. She is ALWAYS protective of herself. She is ALWAYS shying away. And most of all, she is ALWAYS a complete mess.  
  
"Well, hello! You must be Miss Trepe," a woman with dark curly hair with blue eyes, wearing a black dress whispered.  
  
"Hello," the girl said shyly.  
  
"I am Ms. Marian Andres," she said kindly, "But please, call me Marian. Anyways, let's investigate, shall we?"  
  
The quiet girl nodded.  
  
"Why have you come here?" asked Marian, "Is it a home issue?"  
  
"Actually, Ms. Andres, if I may call you that, It is more of a personal problem." said the girl.  
  
"Well, that's what I'm here for." said Marian.  
  
"See…" the girl then stopped.  
  
Quistis wondered why there was a sudden silence. It was too quiet. Why though? It was just too sudden to be a short-time-thing. And just too quiet for her to handle. Fear was going down her spine.  
  
Before she knew it, there was a creak from downstairs in her basement. I knew it, she thought. What she saw, though, was a little girl with blonde hair around five. Why were the pictures out of order? It was her, true. But it wasn't how she thought it would be. It was different. Just like her.  
  
The girl sat in the corner, singing to herself. Her voice so light and gentle, it was amazing. You could guarantee that you could pass out, right then and there. Which is exactly what Quistis did. She passed out listening to the girl sing so beautifully. All was peaceful, even her soul.  
  
Soon, the night passed and she still lay on the floor asleep on the cold basement ground.  
  
Suddenly, a panicked voice was heard and loud footsteps in the hall to follow along.  
  
"Quistis!" the voice called, "Quistis, where are you?"  
  
She awoke with and aching body and chilled from the solid and cold ground. It was the first time she actually SLEPT during the second time, without having loss of sleep the next morning.  
  
"In here!" she called. Her voice was small and hoarse sounding.  
  
Laguna's head popped in and he said, "Oh, so there you are."  
  
"Yep." she agreed.  
  
"Well, I was just gonna go with you to pick Rinoa up. But, you know, if you don't wanna go, I guess I could leave," he said teasingly.  
  
"Alright, I'll hurry." she said.  
  
She tried to stand herself up, but was obviously too weak. He saw how she was struggling and took swift and slick steps down the stairs. Once he arrived down there, avoiding all of her electronics and parts, he gave her a hand up.  
  
"Thanks" she said.  
  
"Sure." he said kindly, "So, let's hurry so I can flirt with that doctor."  
  
Quistis rolled her eyes and laughed. "Don't worry." she said.  
  
"Well I have to if I wanna make sure no one takes her." Laguna explained.  
  
Thirty Minutes Later  
  
Quistis came out of the bathroom feeling a bit better compared to how she felt a while ago. Once she was finished dressing in her peach/pink skirt and matching blouse, she found Laguna in the living room waiting for her, while watching television.  
  
"Ready?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yea." He assured her.  
  
"Well, let's go." she said  
  
They headed for the car and left, Laguna speeding past everyone, of course. But then, when they got there, it was a completely different story... 


	3. My Home

Chapter 3: My Home  
  
Feeling.How am I? I don't want to. I'm too scared to. I'm scared of pain, fear, love, and hate. For eternity I have waited for a soul.yet, now I am scared. I hate it! It is such a strong emotion.hate.  
  
As Quistis and Laguna drove down the road, the sun beamed down in Quistis' eyes. Nothing was said on the drive there. No one wanted to. Quistis was too nervous and Laguna was too scared to make her even more nervous. It was hard for the both of them. Harder than either of them could handle.  
  
Once they arrived, Quistis was a bit more relaxed than before. When she stepped out of the car, cool breezes surrounded her. She couldn't help but smile. At the sight of her smiling, Laguna smiled. He wanted to see her happy. He wanted to see her smile.  
  
After a few minutes of standing outside under the, accompanied by the heavenly cool breezes, Dr. Grey finally met up with them.  
  
"Ah, fine day isn't it?" Dr. Grey asked  
  
"Oh, absolutely magnificent," Quistis said smiling at him.  
  
She was happy, carefree, and wild. Dr. Grey didn't know she had the strength in her to smile. Quistis was truly amazing.  
  
"Now, shall we go in?" Dr. Grey asked.  
  
Laguna and Quistis nodded. Soon, they were off to see what Rinoa would seem like now. How would she react to them? Scared? Happy? Would she even want to see them or would she be too vulnerable? It seemed impossible for those questions to be answered at the moment.  
  
As they stepped into the building, it looked larger to Laguna and Quistis. Probably because the lack of people in the building. The secretaries behind the desks weren't as crazy as they were the last time they visited. In fact, it was so quiet, all you could hear were the sound of the taps of their shoes.  
  
Soon, Dr. Laurens accompanied them. "Hello," she said politely.  
  
"Hello Miss Vita," said Quistis. This time when Quistis spoke, her voice sounded saddened and disturbed. Quistis, however, tried to hide behind a false and weak smile.  
  
"Now, we all know why we are her. So, let us begin," Dr. Laurens announced. "Please, follow me if you will."  
  
All of them did as Dr. Laurens requested. They did follow her, although, not into the room in the far back, all by its lonesome. Instead, they followed Dr. Laurens into a room that kind on blended in with the rest of the rooms.  
  
When they stepped inside the room, they immediately noticed how neat and organized it looked. It might not have looked like the other room because it was so tidy, but it did look kind of odd like the other room. Once again there was a small tube, which looked like it could contain a human inside it. It was scary to Quistis because the room was just so empty, dark and cold. The walls and doors were like metal. Cold. Dark. Hard.  
  
It was just too much for Quistis to handle so she closed her eyes as her emotions ran cold. Right then, all she could feel were the intense beatings of her heart. That was all she wanted to feel really. She didn't want to open her eyes. She was scared to. Scared? Of what? Why?  
  
"Miss Trepe?' It was Dr. Grey's voice hard, still, yet at the same time, sympathetic.  
  
She stared at him expressionless. A smile, frown, laugh, or even a wink could satisfy him. But there was nothing. Nothing but killer silence drowned the room full of fear, pain, love, and joy. At last, she spoke quietly, "Yes, Sir?" she asked. She wiped away a gentle tear that managed to slip out. Whenever she was there, it always brought back such painful childhood memories of when she had to think of her life like that. Motherless. Fatherless.  
  
"Are you alright, Ma'am?" Dr. Grey asked, concerned.  
  
All Quistis did was nod. She didn't say anything. She was too scared to.  
  
"Very well," said Dr. Laurens. Her voice was non-sympathetic, non-caring. Her voice was firm. Hard almost. She continued. "Follow me." She walked slowly in the cold room. Quistis thought she was going to stop at the container, but she didn't. She was surprised. Then, Dr. Laurens walked over to a thick door, probably the thickest. From the outside, facing the door, it looked like a closet or storage room. However, inside, it was the complete opposite. There was plenty of room to move around in, not small like closets.  
  
The inside of the door actually looked like a laboratory. It looked like one of those rooms you only read of hear about from a cartoonist or a book. It was definitely not serious.  
  
They passed up many scientific-looking projects and bottles full of dangerous chemicals. It seemed like something it would take forever to build, for such a huge building with irregularly large rooms such as the laboratory. Everywhere they stepped there was a maze, so they were careful not to lose track of the two doctors. After a while, they stopped, Dr. Laurens and Dr. Grey standing in front of a thick wall  
  
"No," Dr. Laurens began. "Remember, she is still extra fragile. Do not make any quick moves and don't walk fast. Another item, do not speak loud; it alarms her."  
  
Quistis nodded. Laguna, however, said loudly, "Yes, Ma'am." He then received a cold look from Quistis. All he did was shrugged.  
  
She stood in front of something that looked familiar to Quistis. It was something lit up. It was like a firefly, except it was pink.  
  
Then, as time came, Quistis got more and more dizzy. She didn't know whether she was going faint or what. So she waited. She waited till the moment, feeling lost and dazed. Her heart beat so fast, she felt as if it was going to pop right out of her, or even stop. When the moment arrived, nothing happened to her. She just stood there as she stared back at deep, dark eyes.  
  
There, before her, stood project 458609, also known as Rinoa. She was completed. A mere feeling of a smile came to Quistis. It was her own. The smile was hers.  
  
Then, Quistis realized she had been pointlessly standing there, at her own will. Before Quistis could speak, Rinoa did.  
  
"Hello," she whispered. Her voice was hoarse, quiet, and quite pretty. She continued. However, she kept her sentences brief. "I am Rinoa. . . Who are you?" IT didn't sound robotic. It sounded like a polite young lady.  
  
"I am. . . Quistis. . ." she spoke quietly, remembering that loud noises frighten her.  
  
A smile came upon Rinoa as well, "I am very pleased to meet you Quistis."  
  
"Charmed," Quistis replied.  
  
"Who are you?" Her eyes stared upon Laguna. She entranced him by her gaze.  
  
It was funny to watch Laguna because he was so nervous he might do or say something wrong. Finally, he spoke, "I am Laguna Loire."  
  
"I am happy to meet you, Mr. Loire," she said.  
  
He smiled back. " You too. . ."  
  
Quistis knew what it meant when he flashed that smile, so she gave him a nudge. After that, she whispered something gentle in his ear. So gentle, no one else could hear it besides the two. . . Although, maybe some one else might have heard too.  
  
"Right, so, I'm Laguna, and I need to go now. . ." He stuttered along and tried to find his way back. Straight ahead, he told himself. Straight ahead.  
  
Laguna managed to find his way out after a long time of searching. He stood outside the waiting room and remained there for a couple of minutes. He then felt the need to call someone, anyone. . . Who would he call? An idea popped into his head. Then, he rushed to the phone booth, which was located in the office.  
  
Within the next hour, Laguna was laughing all over the place. He had called Zell because he was the most hyper person he could think of, besides Selphie. But she couldn't talk about 'guy stuff' like Zell could. Zell and Laguna also got along quite well too.  
  
The two boys had covered a lot of ground in the 'guy stuff' area. They already had acted like complete retards and it seemed like no one noticed because they themselves joined in from time to time. However, the boys straightened up when they noticed someone coming from the hall. They weren't sure who it was, but they were both in a hurry to get Zell out of the building since Quistis had told Laguna that she probably wouldn't be able to handle a lot of people all at once. So Zell listened, willfully pushing himself out because Quistis was worst when she was mad.  
  
Sure enough, there was Quistis pushing her way along and helping Rinoa stand. She was so helpless. She was almost like a naive child. Laguna laughed.  
  
"Are you two ladies ready?" Laguna asked, in his usual appealing voice.  
  
Quistis nodded.  
  
Once they exited the building, they were off to take Rinoa home. . .  
  
My home. . . 


	4. Confusion, Hatred, And Jealousy

Excuse my long absence. Things have been completely insane for me. I wa previously working on the fifth chapter, however, my dumb machine broke down, so. Well, ya'll get it! Anyways, thank you for your patience. I thought I had to give ya'll another chapter since ya'll stuck it out. Thanks again! Ohn wis ze japter! (On with the chapter!) Hope ya'll like it!  
  
Chapter Four:  
Confusion, Hatred, And Jealousy  
  
Delicate. The word describes an awful lot. Confusion. And hope for a better future. I wish I could say how I feel. But how can I, when even I don't know how I feel? I've been here not even for a day and I want to die. This pressure. . . It's too much. I wish I could cry. But I can't. I wish I could laugh. But I can't.  
  
Rinoa stood outside, gazing at the stars. She was too lost in her thoughts to even care about a thing. The crowd of people was too large. She was scared. What if one of them tried to harm her? What would she do? She could not scream. She didn't really know how to yet. How would she survive in this 'home' as she had called it previously? Her hair hung loose as the wind combed and brushed it thoroughly. The way the moon shined upon her, it made her glow.  
  
Quistis had not invited her friends over, yet she felt it was her fault. Why? Rin looked so lonely out there. She also looked as if she was struggling for air. "All this work for pain. . . How come?" Quistis thought. Suddenly, Quistis saw Squall heading outside. She gasped. What if that made Rinoa even more uncomfortable. . . ?  
  
Rinoa jerked away when she saw this man. He did not notice her at first, so he just kept cussing away. However, when he did se her, he looked in shock too. "What is she doing out here?" he thought. Soon, he calmed down. "Hi," he mumbled as he lit a cigarette. The way this boy looked calmed Rinoa down. He looked calm. Calm and angry.  
  
"H-hi," Rinoa spoke! Her voice was low, almost a whisper, but she was sure he could hear it, considering his voice was like that.  
  
Then Squall went back to his business, as he sat down near the side of the house, brushing a hand through his hair. He just sat there, staring up at the moon.  
  
Rinoa bit her lower lip. Soon, she remembered earlier about the scene with him and the black haired man. Then slowly, she paced over to him, curious about him. She took a seat beside him. She smiled. He let out a faint smile too.  
  
"Umm. . . Why was that man chasing you?" Rinoa asked. For some odd reason, he was the only person she actually felt comfortable around. She sensed some kind of intense power inside him.  
  
"Huh?" Squall asked. Then, he remembered. "That. . . It was jus' something stupid."  
  
"Do you even know?" Rinoa asked, curious of him.  
  
"What? Of course I do. Who are you anyways?" Squall asked. His voice rose.  
  
Rinoa backed up. She looked down.  
  
He could sense hurt. Squall wished he could take that back. "I'm sorry. I've just had a really rough day. It's a nightmare having to see my. . . Laguna." He explained to her. He put his cigarette out. Then, just stared blankly at her. She was beautiful. Somehow, Squall felt comfort in talking to her. Just then, he realized something. "Oh, I'm sorry. You must be cold." He took off his jacket, giving it to her.  
  
Rinoa was scared at first. Then, she felt a little more comfortable. She took his jacket. "Thank you." She said quietly. Not know ing what to say or what to do. She said. "I don't know."  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know who I am." Rinoa looked back up at him and smiled. Just a little though. Then, she laughed.  
  
Mixing together, as if I can trust him. What if he backstabs me too? I'm scared. I want to laugh, scream. . . Do whatever I can to be assured this is not another one of my nightmares. Touching. Feeling. Being. That isn't proof enough. You don't know if you're real or not. Everyday of your life could just be a dream. A single memory from someone else's that you borrowed because you want to believe you exist. You never really know. . . Do you?  
  
Quistis watched from inside. Those two seemed to be doing fine. It looked like Rinoa was comfortable around him. She was laughing. And she did approach him. Was she just being overprotective? Scared? What?  
  
"Quisty? What's the matter? Huh?" That was Selphie. Without a doubt.  
  
"Umm, nothing. I was just, you know, thinking," Quistis replied.  
  
Selphie looked a bit concerned and upset. She knew she was not being honest with her. But she just let it go. C'mon. Let's go finish playing the game!" She exclaimed, excitedly.  
  
"Selphie, umm. . . If it's all right with you guys, I'd like to back down in this round. Okay? I'm sorry. I just don't feel good." Said Quistis.  
  
Selphie bit her lip. "Okay," She said, trying to hid the worried tone in her voice. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later, the gang was gone. Well, except for Squall who'd been talking to Rinoa that entire time. They had been out there, without coming in talking, laughing. Quistis had been sitting at a small table watching them that whole time. . . Soon, she was scared that they might stay out there the whole night. She didn't want Squall to get sick, or Rinoa to get rained upon. So, she had to disturb them.  
  
All right, umm you two, I think it's time to come in, 'kay? Don't want anything to happen to either of you. I think you two have been out her enough anyways." Quistis said. "Oh, umm, Squall, everyone left, so I'll just call a cab or something for you, okay? I can't drive because. . . Well, I don't have a lot of gas in my car. Okay? I'm sorry."  
  
Rinoa frowned. She knew it was because of her.  
  
Why did she lie? She didn't have to. It was all right. I would have been able to take it. Why did she lie? It was stupid. I'm stupid I shouldn't have kept him out here so long.  
The two looked so cute together as they both walked inside.  
  
"Umm, Rinoa, could you let Squall and I talk for a moment?" Quistis asked.  
  
Rinoa nodded. Then, she left.  
  
"Squall, Squall, Squall. You always have been the strong and silent type. Who'd guess?" Quistis's voice seemed serious.  
  
"What? Quistis, what are you talking about?" Squall asked. He had to admit. She was scaring him at the time.  
  
Suddenly, she stopped. "Never mind. I'll call a cab. Okay?" She smiled and walked over to the phone, dialing the number.  
  
What did she mean by that? I heard all of it. It's hard to understand. How come she sounded so. . . mysterious. Does she hate him? I don't know. I'm confused. Does he know? What happened to make her like that? What did she mean? I can't help but to ask that question.  
  
Whoa! Who rocks? Yay! Do you like it? I know. It's a bit. . . But hey, I gave ya'll a chapter. Didn't I? BTW. . . there were some hints if you didn't catch that. He, he, he. . . Well, don't forget to review! Thank-a- you! 


	5. Hannah Won't Leave!

Chapter Two: Hannah Won't Leave!  
  
Squall had finally made it back to his place. Sighing in relief, he shut the door behind him. Quistis had said something he wasn't able to figure out. Wearily, he glanced at his clock. It was almost midnight. Tonight, he couldn't be any more stressed that he already was. He had to see his dirtbag. . . Laguna. Lately, he had been tripping, almost calling Laguna his. . . father. But, he wasn't. Laguna wasn't his father.  
  
Tired and confused, Squall locked the door and slipped into his room. Obviously, it was dark. The only thing that lit up the single room was the moon, which shown slightly out the window. Without even caring, he threw himself on the bed and passed out, drifting off into a dream world of his own. . .   
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
The next morning, Squall awoke, feeling a bit uncomfortable as his jeans rubbed against him. He was feeling a bit weird. It was odd because he could hardly remember what happened the day or night before. All he could remember was being pissed. But about what? He didn't know. As he looked towards the clock, it read: 9:40. Boy, did he sleep in late!  
  
Hurriedly, he left his room, rushing to the washroom to get ready for the day.  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
Quistis stood outside, drinking her coffee. For some odd reason, it was a bit colder than usual. Recently that day, she had thought about wearing a longsleve, but figured that it would warm up. So, instead, she just wore some black flares and a blue short sleeve. As she looked up at the sky, she heard a noise.  
  
"Miss, would you like a jacket. You look as it you are cold." Rinoa pointed out. Since last night, her speaking skills had improved. She could actually speak above a whisper. But it still wasn't perfect.  
  
Yes, look. But how would I know if it was cold. I could never feel. I am just a machine with a programmed personality. I'm trapped; tortured. Quistis is so nice, but I could never feel as comforting to anyone as she has.  
  
"Oh, Rinoa. I'm fine. But how are you? Are you all right?" Quistis asked.  
  
What does she mean by that? What does she mean? Her voice. . . It seems so distant compared to how it usually sounds. Why. "Umm. . ." How do I answer that? I don't know how I feel. "I'm. . . Fine. . ." Rinoa's voice had gotten softer. She also seemed as if she was much more relaxed. At least, from yesterday.  
  
A part of her wante to believe that Squall had a hand in this, but the other part of her screamed 'No!!' What's a girl to do? She wasn't usually confused with anything. Even when Rinoa's wires went haywire! So, why now?  
  
Silence grew between the two as Rinoa said the last bit. Then, they were disturbed by the sound of noises on the door. Since Rinoa was unsure of that, she ran into a different room. Quistis smirked because she knew who it was. Who it always was. Then, as the door opened, there was a slight surprise for Quistis.  
  
"Quistis. . ." There was a familiar tall brown haired man. He had short hair and was wearing loose pants with a comfortable white tee.  
  
Quistis sighed. She did not feel like talking. Not after last night. "Squall," her voice was below a whisper.  
  
Squall began speaking as an uncomfortable silence fell upon them,"Listen-"  
  
"Squall, stop. Rinoa is in there. We'll talk later." Quistis anwered. "Rinoa! Come out!"  
  
A dark haired female came out. She saw Squall and smiled at him. As she came out, she ran up to Squall.  
  
"Hi," Rinoa said.  
  
Why do I feel so comfortable around him? It's like, I'm set free of all my worries. What is it about him that makes his presence so comforting? I hate it! But. . . at the same time, I can't help but love it. . .  
  
"Hey," Squall's voice was so cold. It was barely above a whisper. It matched hers perfectly.  
  
Quistis watched the two carefully. She cared for Rinoa as her own daughter. So, she did not want Squall's attitude towards her upset her. It was just Squall. He wasn't going to change for anyone. Frankly, he didn't care what anyone thought. Everyone knew that, except Rinoa. . . For a few more moments, Quistis just stood in deep thought watching the two. But, the phone ringing disturbed her. "Darnet!" She thought. Then she staighted up. "I'll be right back," She said, trying to sound as calm as possible.  
  
Rinoa smiled. Squall just shrugged it off. Once she left, Rinoa instantly thought of a question to ask. "Umm, Squall? Umm, why did you and Quistis get in that fight last night?" She questioned.  
  
Squall raised a brow at her. "How do you know about that?" Was she listening in? How could she have possibly known about that.  
  
"I'm not dumb. . ." Rinoa replied.  
  
Squall could see some hurt in her eyes. She stared down, then back up at him. Never once did he soften. Sure, he knew that he had somehow put the hurt in there. But, he wouldn't crack. Never once had he cracked before.  
  
Suddenly, Quistis busted in the room. She immediately noticed Rinoa. She knew sh couldn't leave Squall with her even for a second. Already he had her upset. It was exactly how she had planned it. . . Did she expect anything different? "Squall, you have to leave. Umm, I need to run an errand. But, Rinoa, I will call Laguna to keep you company. So, don't worry."  
  
Squall stared at her coldly. He knew no one would forget. He just knew it. Then, with a burst of anger, he stormed out the front door. Luckily, his car wasn't that far. So, Squall crawled into his big black pick-up truck. For some reason, he couldn't force himself to go anywhere! So, he just sat there in the driver's seat, laying his head back. He soon closed his eyes, dozing off. . .  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
"Squall! Come on!" yelled a young female voice. She was running, as if for her life. This girl was quite lovely. She had reddish/orangish hair that was flowing a few inches below her shoulders and done in layers. Her light brown, yet hazel eyes stared at him.  
  
It was raining hard all of the sudden, while the two of them were quietly sitting in the park just talking about anything and everything that the two could think of.  
  
"Wait, Hannah!" Squall was younger than he was now. He was about fourteen, so was she. How could he forget?  
  
Hannah Marie Micheals was just the sweet little girl next door. She was flawless with the voice of an angel and heart of a tiger. She was the one right thing going on in his life. She had saved him a number of times from the harsh truth of reality. He loved her. He truly loved Hannah Marie Micheals with all his heart.  
  
The two found some sort of abandoned log cabin after running into the park's woods. They had locked themselves in there. They wouldn't come out until the rain lightened. . . or maybe stopped.  
  
Hannah giggled, out of breath. "Gosh, Sqaull, the rain is falling hard!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Yea. I know," He said, staring out the window. As soon as he turned around, she was gone. For a while, he was puzzled. But then he notice that a door was slightly opened. Squall smiled. Then, he began walking towards it. However, he wasn't fast. He just took his time. "Hannah?" He peeked his head in.  
  
He saw someone lying on a bed. He walked next to the figure and uncovered the mask of sheets. Just as he thought. It was Hannah. She was sleeping though. Silent as an angel she was. Beautiful. . .  
  
In deep thought, Squall smiled to himself and kissed Hannah's forehead.  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
"Squall!! Squall! Get out!" There was young feminine voice that called out to him angrily.  
  
Then, Squall's eyes opened. He saw Quistis banging on his window. She looked kind of mad. So, he rolled it down and asked. "What?" He was obviously irritated.  
  
"I've cancled on him. Are you happy? I cancled. You can stay here! Just, please, Squall. . . try not to hurt Rin. I look at her as if she is my daughter. So, just look at her as a child." Quistis begged.  
  
Squall sighed. "Where is she?" He asked.  
  
"She's right in there. Now go!" She exclaimed.  
  
So, as Quistis had demanded, Squall had gotten out of his big black pick- up truck and made his way in the house. He was still stuck in dreamworld, even though it was destroyed years ago. It was too odd for him to even try to explain.  
  
As he made his way inside, Quistis got into her car and drove away.  
  
Rinoa stared up at him. Squall thought she was so beautiful. But, he didn't want to harm her like he had Hannah. Never. . . So, he remembered what Quistis had said.  
  
Why is he looking like that? He acts as if he is in another world just trapped in it's web. Silence. Is that it?  
  
He let out a deep breath. Then, he said, "So, you wanna watch a movie or something? I'm sure she has some movies. It's just inhuman not to!"  
  
Rinoa smiled, then curled up on the couch.  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
"Miss, Trepe, I am so happy you were able to make it. I must tell you something very important! But, you must listen!" Dr. Vita Laurens exclaimed.  
  
Quistis just nodded. . . waiting for her to say something.  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
A/N: Now, I know that is different from the usual, but I kind of just started to loose inspiration. Then, it clicked and I just thought that Squall needed his very own chapter! So, there it is! Chamber of Forever chapter five! Don't forget to review! Thanks! Julia 


End file.
